Unlikely Savior
by paint mouse
Summary: (COMPLETE! )A young girl is saved by the most unlikely person. This story is the first of three, Rated for violence (R & R please)(the fist 2 chapters are very violent be warned)
1. Fear

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha so there!  
  
This is going to be a trilogy; this story when completed will be the first of three, what questions that are not answer now will be latter.  
  
_*_*_*_*  
  
An unlikely savior  
  
Chapter 1 Fear  
  
As Kimi ran though the forest, she could feel her legs start to give out underneath her. Her breath was growing short and her chest ached from the cold air. She had been running in fear, fear for her life. She had witnessed the ruthless youkai attack and kill everyone in her village, everyone she held dear. Kimi ran in hope of finding someone to help her. She ran for what seemed to be hours. She could hear the youkai behind her growling and yelling for her to stop and to accept her fate. As she ran she winced to the sounds of the crack of trees as they were forced to the ground somewhere behind her.  
  
Kimi stopped running when every thing grew silent around her, there was no more yelling, no more cracking of the trees. For a second she thought that she might have lost the demon. Only when she had stopped, did she feal the mind numbing pain, and realized that she had been hurt. She had a large gash on her lower right thigh, she did not now how or when she was injured. Knowing the youkai would be able to track her by the smell of her blood, Kimi turned to run again. She figured the more distance between them, the better. Maybe she could find a river or stream to wash off some of the blood and throw off the scent trail. Maybe she would then have a chance.  
  
No sooner did she turn around to run did she realize that she was face to face with the youkai. As she stood there frozen, she could smell and see the blood of her family and friends all over the demon. For the first time she was able to get a good look at him. The youkai had long silver hair stained red and dripping of blood, and dark red eyes that seemed to pierce her very soul. On his face there were jagged lines on either sides of his cheeks. He also had a pair of long red stained fangs. His long red robe was tattered and ripped to shreds. The demon's hands also bore jagged marks but these faded into bloodstains, followed by sharp claws, also stained with blood.  
  
As soon as Kimi's eyes met the youkai's, she realized that he was smiling, grinning. Seeing this, Kimi started to back away, slowly, only to find his claws tightly wrapped around her neck in an instant. "Please don't." Kimi whispered with tears in her eyes. "Quiet, wench!" The youkai barked. Tightening the grip around her neck, he pulled her closer and licked a small cut on the side of her face. "MMMMM, you taste good, better than your brother did. "I'm going to enjoy this."  
  
"No, please," Kimi whimpered one last time...  
  
That's all for now, and yes I know the chapters are too short...but...  
  
_*_*_*_*_* _*_*_*_*_* 


	2. Pain

Chapter 2 Pain  
  
As Kimi hung there by her neck she could feel the youkai claws pierce the skin on her throat. She could feel the warm blood running down the side of her neck and into her shirt. "Let's have some fun." The youkai said, pulling her to his face, and then proceeding to toss her to the ground. Hitting the ground with a hard thud, Kimi quickly scrambled to her feet only to be thrown against a tree with unimaginable force. Kimi hit the tree so hard it cracked the back of her head open. She slowly slid down the trunk, coming to a lump on the ground.  
  
"Wench, don't tell me your giving up so soon! I haven't had fun yet," The demon snorted. Kimi slowly made her way to her feet, her hand behind her back. When the youkai charged her, Kimi pulled her hand from behind her back and thrust a long stick she'd been holding into the youkai's stomach. " GGRRRRRR! You stupid wench, you shall surely suffer for that stupidity."  
  
The youkai hissed, slowly pulling the stick out of his stomach. Kimi watched in horror as the youkai showed no signs of pain. With sadistic grin on his face, he tossed the stick aside. The youkai then backhanded Kimi, knocking her to the ground. Once Kimi was down the youkai threw himself on her, pinning her in place. Placing one clawed hand on her stomach, the other on her throat, the youkai then slowly began to dig his hand into Kimis side. Unable to bear the pain, she screamed out, only to have her screams muffled by a hand covering her mouth.  
  
With all of her strength she brought her legs up and kicked the youkai off, sending him hurling to the ground. Pulling herself up, she turned to run, only to feel the burn of the youkai claws as they slammed across her back, sending her flying to the ground. Kimi looked around, but all she could see was dirty blood slowly covering the ground around her. Feeling weak, she placed her head back the ground in hopes that the demon would leave her to her death. The youkai walked over to Kimi and place a foot on her back, "Shame, I was hoping to have more fun, but I guess you pathetic humans can't put up a good fight." He then picked her up once more by the neck.  
  
Just has he started tighting his grip, a voice called to him, drawing his attention. "What is it that you think you are doing?" The voice said. Kimi looked over at the figure standing behind the youkai. Through her blurred vision she could make out a tall figure. The youkai threw Kimi back to the ground and turned and snarled at the figure standing before him.  
  
"What do you want, Sesshomaru? Don't tell me you're interested in a mere mortal now!" The youkai barked.  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_ _*_*_*_*_*_*_ 


	3. How did it happen

Chapter 3  
  
How did this happen?  
  
"Inuyasha, why is it you attacked this girl?" Sesshomaru snapped.  
"I hate the way she smells"  
  
"Then why is it you attacked this human's village?" Sesshomaru said with a look of boredom.  
  
"I hate the way they smell too."   
  
At that moment Sesshomaru caught the scent of other humans in the woods nearby and quickly turned to see them approach.  
  
" Inuyasha, it appears that your friends have arrived to talk some sense into you." Sesshomaru said while turning back to face Inuyasha.  
  
" Good, that means I get to play some more. This human wasn't enough fun for me! I was hoping she would put up more of a fight," Inuyasha said with a sadistic grin.  
  
Kagome and the others came running into the clearing; the sight that they came upon was horrifying. There was Inuyasha, her friend, companion, bodyguard and crush of her life, standing there covered in sweat and dirt, his claws dripping with blood of the innocent, poor and weak. He just stood there breathing heavily with a look of pleasure on his face. And there on the ground was a young girl, not moving. "Inuyasha, SIT!" Kegome yelled, as she shuck the fear from her mind. Inuyasha was slammed into the ground face first, shortly after that he slowly pushed himself up. Acting as if it didn't eave faze him  
  
"Oh no! It didn't work! Look at his eyes, they're still glowing red!"  
  
Kagome and the rest of the group slowly began backing away from Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru just stood there a couple of feet from Inuyahsa.  
  
"Hey, you think you can hurt me with a simple stupid trick?! Inuyasha barked. "Now I'm going to have some real fun"  
  
"Kagome, say it again," said Sesshomaru. "Inuyasha!!!! SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT!!!"  
  
This sent Inuyasha repeatedly slamming into the ground until he was unable to move. Kagome walked over to him, hoping he was all right. She felt bad for what she had done but she knew it was the only way. The rest of the group ran to Kimi, who was still lying lifeless on the ground.  
  
"Sango, is she still alive?" Miroku asked.  
  
"She is, I hear her heart beating." Sesshomaru said while walking over to Kimi. "Does anyone know what set Inuyasha off like that? " Moroku asked.  
  
"No. The only people that would know what happed would be the villagers, but they're all dead except for this girl." Shipo said. Just as Shippo made that remark Kagome turned to see that Kimi and Sesshomaru were gone.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_  
  
*_*_*_*_*_  
  
That's the end of this chapter 


	4. who are you

Chapter 4  
  
Who are you? Where am I?  
  
Kimi woke up some time in the late afternoon. The sun was low in the sky and the room was filled with a soft yellow glow. The room was large and pale in color. Kimi tried to sit up to get a better view, but her whole body shook in pain and she fell back into the bed. Holding her side, she looked down to see what was casing her this unbearable pain. She lifted up her shirt to find a large blood-soaked bandage. Pulling it off, she saw a rather large wound, black and blue in color. It looked like a half-moon shaped cut forming a sort of circle around the side of her stomach. She tried thinking of what had happened to her, and how she had gotten this strange mark on her body.  
  
Kimi managed to crawl out of the bed, only to hit the floor with a rather painful thud. She crawled to a mirror that stood on the other side of the room and sat in front of it, looking at herself. What had happened to her? Why was it she looked and felt like this? Now that she could get a good look at herself she could see just how bruised and battered she was. Kimi put her hands on her neck where there was another set of half moon marks, surrounded by dark purple bruises. She could feel a large gash on the back of her head. When she started to stand up she caught a glimpse of the cuts that marked her back. These were the worst of all. She couldn't quite see them but she could tell they were bad from the way they hurt and the bruising around them. She wished she could remember what had happened to her but her mind was a complete blank. She had no recollection of what had occurred.  
  
Just then she heard footsteps in the hallway outside the door. Struggling through the pain, Kimi quickly made her way back to her bed where she waited for the door to open.  
  
The door slid open and in walked a tall, odd-looking figure. He had long white hair, and his eyes were lined in red. He had, on both of his cheeks, two purple slashes extending from his pointed ears to mid cheek. His hands were clawed and he was wearing a long white kimono. As he walked in she could make out what appeared to be a blue crescent moon on his forehead. All in all she thought he was really funny looking, even for a demon.  
  
"Kimi, I see you have finally woken up." The figure said. "Where am I, how long have I been out, who are you, and what has happened to me?" Kimi asked all at once.  
  
"My name is Lord Sesshoumaru. You are here in my castle recovering from a fight with my idiotic half-brother Inuyasha. For some odd reason he attacked you and your village."  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Well that's all I can come up with now. Sorry they're so short  
  
Latter 


	5. Memories

Memories.  
  
"So, you're the ruthless lord. I have heard stories about you all my life. I have always been told that any human that starts to cross your path never finishes crossing it." Kimi stated. Sesshomaru just sat there with what appeared to be a smile on his face.  
  
"Kimi, do you remember what happened last week?" Sesshomaru interrupted.  
  
"The last thing I remember is that I was in my village preparing for dinner. There was a lot of screaming coming from the other side of the village, and then I woke up hear."  
  
Sesshomaru got up and walked to the door. As he approached the door he turned and said, "I will send a servant up with clean bandages and food." Then he walked out the door and disappeared into the dark hallway.  
  
Kimi sat back down into the bed. As soon as she started to drift off, Kimis eyes snapped open and she saw herself back in her village; she was screaming and covered in blood. But how-  
  
"It's Inuyasha! He's flipped his lid! RUN!" she heard a man say. As she turned towards the screaming, she saw fires burning all over her village. There were bodies scattered on the ground. As she looked more closely she saw that they where her friends. She turned to see her mother running towards her. "Run Kimi don't let him get you, please don't let him get you, Run!" Her mother screamed.  
Kimi's eyes filled with tears as she watched in horror. She saw a red figure come up behind her mother and knock her to the ground with one thrust of his wrist. Her mother tumbled along the ground and came to rest in a pool of her own blood.  
"Run, Kimi," Her mother said with one last breath.  
  
Kimi sat up in bed screaming, Sesshomaru came flying thought the door. When he got there, he found Kimi in bed, covered in sweet and her face was soaked with tears. She was clutching the covers to the bed tightly to her chest.  
"Is everything alright?" Kimi looked around the room trying to figure out what she had just seen, then she saw that it was pitch black out side. The room was now dark and she could barley see the furniture that was scattering the room.  
"Kimi, are you alright? You have been asleep for some time now, almost four hours scene we last spoke," Sesshomaru asked again.  
  
Sesshomaru made the mistake of getting to close to the bed. As soon as he finished his sentence, Kimi reached out and rapped her arms around him and buried her face in his shoulder. She then proceeded to tell him every thing she had remembered.  
Sesshomaru got up, letting Kimi fall back onto the bed, and once again walked to the door. "You should get your self-cleaned up. I will send a servant in to take you to the baths." Once again Sesshomaru disappeared into the dark hallway.  
  



	6. But why

But why  
  
A short while latter a young woman came to Kimis room and helped her down the hallway to the hot spring baths. Kimi disrobed and slowly submerged the lower part of body into the water; the worm water was soothing to her wounds. As she sat there she tried to think back to the days past. It was all so blurry, just flashes, and blurs, nothing that she could really put together. "I trust every thing is ok?" A voice said coming from behind her.  
  
Kimi quickly sank her breasts into the steamy water and crossed her arms over them.  
  
"Kimi, trust in me when I tell you that I am not interested in you nor your body, I only care for what you have to tell me." Sesshomaru remarked.  
  
Kimi a little hurt, felt some comfort and a little safer by what he said. She slowly turned herself around to face Sesshomaru, still leaving her body under water and arms crossed.  
"Lord Sesshomaru what is it you wont me to tell you, I cannot remember what happened to me over the last few days, it's all a blur and in peaces."  
  
"In time Kimi, you will remember and the pieces will start to make since." Sesshomaru answered.  
  
"Lord Sesshomaru what is it that you are hopping to learn?" Kimi asked  
  
"My brother, the one that attacked you and your village, is not like me, I am a full demon, and he is only a worthless half breed. The demon blood that runs thought his vans is to strong for him and tends to take over when something sets him off. I wont to know what it was that set him off."  
  
"But you're his brother shouldn't you know this already?"  
  
"I know a good deal about Inuyasha, I know that he will transform without his sword the Tensiga by his side and that every time he has transformed he was able to be stopped by me or at least by his wench, Kegome, but this time it was different he had the sword, right there in its sheath on his side, and I couldn't stop him, it took his wench over three tries to stop him. This time it was different and I wont to know what it was that caused it."  
  
Sesshomaru stated, and then bowed and walked out of the room. Leaving Kimi to her thoughts.  
  
"I wonder why he wants to know what set his brother off, is it because he wants to help his brother, too keep him from hurting countless innocent people, or to damn his brother and the world. " Kimi couldn't help but wonder  
  



	7. The Journey

The Journey  
  
"Inuyasha, what got into you? All the other times you changed like that. I have been able to stop you by saying the word once. This time it was different. It's like you didn't even hear me or your brother, for that matter." Kagome said to break the unbearable silence of the night.  
  
"I......I don't know, one minute I was talking to an old woman and the next I was..."  
  
Inuyahsa words trailed off. The images of what he did where slowly making their way into his mind. How could he have done something like that? He had gone off before, but never like that. Inuyasha kept going over the images in his head. They were so brutal so violent, and that one girl - why did he have to chase her down like that? Why did he have to make sure he killed everyone?  
  
No matter how much he thought about it he just couldn't figure out why he did that.  
  
"Kagome, maybe you should go into town like the others did. Until things get straightened out."  
  
"I don't understand! Don't you want me here with you?!" Kagome pleaded.  
  
"Kagome, I don't know what set me off like that, so what's to say it won't happen again - tonight even. If it happens again, there's no telling what will happen you. You and Sesshomaru could barley bring me down last time. What happens if you can't next time? I don't want to wake up from that nightmare with the smell of your blood on my hands," Inuyasha barked.  
  
"What are you going to do?" Kagome asked.  
  
"I'm going to have to find that girl; she's the only survivor from that night. I can only hope that Sesshomaru hasn't done anything to her," Inuyasha said standing up.  
  
"But, Inuyahsa, Sesshomaru took her and we don't even know where. How are we going to find her?" Kagome asked.  
  
"I know where he took her and I'm going to go see if she knows what happened to me; if she knows what caused me to do that. I need you and the others to go and bury all the people of that town. Ok, Kagome?"  
  
At that, Inuyaha walked off, leaving Kagome standing by the fire alone. As much as he wanted Kagome by his side, he knew it would not be safe for her. Inuyahsa knew that the journey ahead of him was going to be a tough one. He knew where Sesshomaru took the girl; he just didn't know how he would get in. Knowing his brother, he would have guards posted all over the castle, and the girl's room would have twice as many. He wished he could figure out why his brother took her. Sesshomaru hated humans so why would he take this young girl. He knew that his brother would stop at nothing to keep him away from the girl, so he just figured he would do the one thing he was good at.  
  
Inuyahsa slowly disappeared in to the darkness of the forest around him.  
  
Sorry this one is very short...I promise to have more up soon. 


	8. It all came back

It all came back  
  
As Kimi walked the dimly lit hallways of the castle, she couldn't help but think about what she had been through less than two months earlier. Her physical wound had well since healed. All that remained were unsightly scars, and the painful memory of watching her friends and family being pointlessly slottred in front of her.  
  
Kimi walked down the drafty hallway toward Lord Sesshomaru's study. She had been unable to sleep so she thought she would take on a little reading, when she approached the door to the study she noticed a light was on. As she pushed open the door, she found Lord Sesshomaru sitting on the floor in the corner of the room, reading a book. "My lord I hope I'm not disturbing you, but I could not sleep and I thought I might read a book," Kimi asked.  
  
"Kimi, while you are in my castle you are free to do what ever you would like, just as long as you don't involve or bother me," remarked Sesshomaru.  
  
Kimi walked silently into the room and picked up a book lying on a small table. She then walked to a small chair on the opposite side of the room from Sesshomaru. Kimi was three chapters into the book when Sesshomaru quickly got up and walked out of the room. Kimi got up and followed him through the castle and out into the courtyard; the sun was starting to rise and a strange pink glow filled the courtyard as a cool mist covered the ground.  
  
"Is everything alright?" Kimi asked.  
  
Lord Sesshomaru turned and glared at Kimi. He didn't appreciate her bothering him at every turn. But he knew she was only human, and well, it's in their nature.  
  
"Kimi go back into the castle," Sesshomaru barked.  
  
"What is it? What's wrong?" Kimi persisted.  
  
"He's close," Sesshomaru snapped.  
  
Kimi could hear him growling under his breath as his grip on the Tokijin tightened.  
  
Kimi jumped behind Sesshomaru as the focus of her nightmares came into view.  
  
"Where is she!" Inuyasha screamed. "I want to see her! I have business with her."  
  
"Kimi, This is my half-breed brother. He is the one that slaughtered your friends and family," Sesshomaru said, turning to face her.  
  
Kimi looked at Inuyasha with tears in her eyes. As she was opening her mouth to say some choice words to Inuyahsa, a wave of pain came over her. Kimi suddenly collapsed to the ground, the pain she felt was like none she had ever felt before - It was a pounding headache that was throbbing uncontrollably. There where images, the missing scenes were returning to her. It now made sense.  
  
Sesshomaru turned to Kimi, and at that Inuyahsa lunged at Sesshomaru hoping to catch him off guard. Sesshomaru, not surprised turned and slammed Inuyahsa across the courtyard.  
  
Inuyahsa scrambled to his feet ready for a another blind attack on his brother when Kimi screamed out, "How could you?! How could you kill off an entire village; my friends and family, all for that - that little thing. What the hell is wrong with you?"  
  
He,he,he 


	9. Ending

Ending.  
  
Kimi picked herself up off the ground and walked toward Inuyahsa. Once she was in front of him, she proceeded to punch him in the face as hard as she could. She was trembling in fear. Inuyasha hit the ground with a hard thud. Kimi jumped on top of the grounded Inuyasha and grabbed two handfuls of hair next to his ears. Kimi repeatedly slammed Inuyasha's head into the ground and didn't stop until Sesshomaru pulled her off of him. "You ass hole! Why did you let something so trivial get to you? Why? You slaughtered hundreds of people for nothing!" Kimi screamed from Sesshomarus grasp.  
  
"Look, you stupid girl, all I want to know is what set me of like that! Just tell me!" Inuyasha yelled at Kimi. "Kimi, let us know why my idiotic brother did what he did?" Sesshomaru said looking down at a frustrated Kimi. Kimi proceeded to explain that Inuyasha and his companions had just arrived in the village and were asking around about demons and jewel shards, when an elderly woman approached Inuyahsa. Then, in mid sentence, Kimi stopped and looked at Inuyasha and then Sesshomaru. "Well go on, girl, we don't have all day," Inuyasha barked. Kimi looked over at Sesshomaru.  
  
"Sesshomaru after what you have done for me over these past few months, I owe you my life, and so I give you my life to do with what you want, but because of how ruthless Inuyasha is, I can't let you or him know how make him turn. I don't want to be responsible for him killing countless others. So I'm sorry Sesshomaru but I can't let you know." Sesshomaru, not amused, suddenly appeared next to Kimi with his clawed hands around her neck. "Stupid human, I know that no matter what I do, you will not give up the reason, after all you are a human and they are known for there stubbornness, but because you have signed your life over to me, I will take it when I want it and I will call upon you when I am in need of a favor." .Inuyasha, angry without the knowledge of what set him off, in some way under stood that a power to turn him between good and evil should not get out for all to know.  
  
"Kimi-" Inuyasha said but was cut off. "Inuyasha, I want you to know that I did not do this for you, I did this for the innocent people you would have killed. I don't wont to be responsible for the deaths of countless others." Kimi then turned and walked off, leaving Inuyasha standing in front of his brother's castle as the sun slowly rose into the morning sky.  
  



End file.
